Tripod Baby
Un remix especial de la original "Tripod Baby", a cargo de M-Flo y su ex cantante, Lisa, fue utilizado promocionalmente para Shadow the Hedgehog (Juego) Letra : Let me hit you with the ryuusei soundthumb|right|335 px This is how it goes down We back again in the LAB now To turn it out We gonna get you out your seats now Y'all know what's it all 'bout OoooH (It's Shadow the Hedgehog, Baby!) 3... 2... 1... : waratte ireru yo, baby, cuz it's like, docchi wo tottemo whatever I choose to do, sou kekkyoku love is there and, it's all I got na yume datte, toki ni yuraidari shita tte I believe that subete's guuzen ja nai... but you don't know my name : mune no oku no who knows what... itazura ni sasayaku koko kara saki e wa don't you cross the line" "hitori de ikireru no" tte, demo koi mo sugoku shitakute life is like, kotae no nai, rainbow in the sky... : I'm wishing you were by my side tonight, dare no soba ni iru no? I'm falling so deep na kurai, bureru shikai, kamawanai (I've) been there before... : waratte ireru yo, baby, cuz it's like, docchi wo tottemo whatever I choose to do, sou kekkyoku love is there and, it's all I got na yume datte, toki ni yuraidari shita tte I believe that subete's guuzen ja nai... but you don't know my name : Get BEEZY whoa EASY don't know if y'all is READY Get BEEZY whoa EASY don't know if y'all is READY Verb-eezy check the mic Lis-eezy check the mic Verb-eezy check the mic Lis-eezy... : I see that MISTA kaccho ii na across the dance floor So, I'm gonna shuffle over & release some FEROMON AND yurasu to the left, and to the right mecha hajike ki ga ki ja nai 1, 2 I STEP, throughout the night : All of this you can have if you want it yuuwaku saretara@seem perfect All the fame, and the chicks, and the money saa, dou suru? dou suru? PHASE ONE mayonaka, kyou wa SATADE- KURABU de utau kyaku ore mite sawagu "BA-BARU" GYARU sakebu, ore maji yorokobu She's DO-PU! ore mo DO-PU! dakedo I gots to GO! UH-OH!! UH-OH!! What you doin' NOW koufun suru@she's DANGEROUS! UH-OH!! UH-OH!! This ain't no GAME SO tanomu kara LIPS wo yonde~ : I'm wishing you were by my side tonight, tenshi wa doko ni iru no? I pray that this surechigai ni imi wa nai, wake ga nai I know... : waratte iru yo, baby, cuz it's like, doko e mukattemo whatever I choose to do, sou kekkyoku ai da ne and, it's all I got na yume datte, toki ni yuraidari shita tte I believe tadoritsukeru, itsuka wa... still you don't know my name : All of this you can have if you want it yuuwaku saretara we PANIKKU All the fame, and the chicks, and the money saa, dou suru? what you gonna... Do?... PHASE 2 kidzukeba kocchi miteru, kocchi kuru FLASHY GIRL! BURANDO suki THAT'S COOL~(but) kaiwa suru tsukareru (she's) kane zuru mukatsuku YO HANI- you wa nani? SORRY ME NO MONEY Don't TAKE, TAKE, TAKE my osaifu attaamatta koro ni sacchau WAIT, WAIT, WAIT for the aizu waccha! waccha! kuse ni nacchau SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE zengosayuu de agero VOLUME It's GREAT, GREAT, GREAT like GIDAIYU Let LISA show you : Let me hit you with the ryuusei sound This is how it goes down We back again in the LAB now To turn it out We gon get you out your seats now Y'all know what's it all 'bout OoooH (It's Shadow the Hedgehog, Baby!) 3... 2... 1... : waratte ireru yo, baby, cuz it's like, docchi wo tottemo whatever I choose to do, sou kekkyoku love is there and, it's all I got na yume datte, toki ni yuraidari shita tte I believe that subete's guuzen ja nai... but you don't know my name(2x) : Ain't gonna go kono mama... We gonna flow kono mama.(2x) Categoría:Música Categoría:Temas de Shadow the Hedgehog (Juego) Categoría:Shadow the Hedgehog (videojuego)